darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
298
Maggie's memory starts to come back, however Julia is able to re-hypnotize her before she reveals anything. Synopsis Teaser : A brilliant morning sun warms the walls of Collinwood, and, on the surface, all is peaceful and serene. But within the great house, there is one who senses danger in the peacefulness of the morning sunshine. One who senses approaching terrors that are, as yet, unseen and unknown. Carolyn Stoddard, clearly worried, paces the drawing room when Elizabeth Collins Stoddard enters looking for Victoria Winters. Victoria has gone to visit Maggie Evans, whom both Elizabeth and Carolyn are happy is alive and well. Carolyn notes the lack of recent attacks on women in town, and is hopeful the Collinsport Strangler has gone away. Elizabeth notes her daughter's nervous state, and Carolyn confesses she has a feeling something terrible is about to happen soon. Act I As Elizabeth tries to get to the heart of Carolyn's worries, Burke Devlin pays a visit to Collinwood. He is interested in purchasing Seaview, and Elizabeth leaves to collect the deed and the keys to the property. Carolyn speaks with Burke alone, deducing he intends to buy the house for Victoria. Elizabeth returns, having found something wrong with the deed: it is marked not for sale. She sees no reason why the house--which she knows little about--couldn't be sold. Burke invites both ladies to look at Seaview with him. Act II Later, the trio arrive at Seaview. Elizabeth wonders why no one has had anything to do with the house, and Carolyn takes an instant liking to it, and goes to explore the upstairs. Talking to Burke, Elizabeth guesses why he is so anxious to buy the house, and states her approval, and is surprised her opinion means so much to him. Burke presses Elizabeth for a price, but she says she will have to think about it. Carolyn returns, having discovered how beautiful all the rooms are. Elizabeth, however, does not share the duo's enthusiasm about the house. Still, she agrees to sell it to Burke but would like a day or two in order to decide on a price. Act III Meanwhile, at the Evans cottage, Victoria and Maggie discuss the last thing the latter can clearly remember before her abduction. Victoria describes the strange events of that night to her, but Maggie has no recollection whatsoever. Maggie is frustrated with herself; she wants desperately to remember. Victoria thinks she might know of one place Maggie might have been during that missing time: Eagle Hill Cemetery. She relates the day she and Burke visited the graveyard, and she thought she saw Maggie from a distance. Although Maggie has no memory of being in the cemetery, the mention of Victoria's purpose for being there, placing flowers on the grave of Josette Collins, has an odd effect on her. Maggie starts to remember something. Act IV The name Josette means something to her, and Maggie recalls seeing a coffin. Unfortunately, the girls are interrupted when Julia Hoffman pays a surprise visit. While she peruses Sam Evans' paintings, Julia is alarmed to overhear Maggie is beginning to recover her memory again. She intervenes, and shows Victoria and Maggie her jeweled medallion. Julia asks for a cup of tea, and Victoria offers to make it. Once the governess is out of the room, Julia hypnotizes Maggie into forgetting her ordeal all over again. Victoria returns; Maggie cannot remember anything at all. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * There is a film splice when Elizabeth and Carolyn hear a knock at the door of Collinwood, and then the scene suddenly cuts to Elizabeth opening the door. This edit might have occurred after the original network showing of the episode. * The Collinsport Afghan appears in the Evans cottage. Story * Seaview, which has been in the Collins family for "years and years", is located "several miles" down the beach from Collinwood. * Julia claims her jeweled medallion is a family heirloom passed down by her grandmother. * This is the second time we've seen Seaview, the house by the sea that Victoria loves so much. A window, facing the ocean, has been open both times. Between the salt air, the huge thunderstorms and, at least, the seagulls, there is no way the house would be in such pristine condition. If the window was closed, at least it would be somewhat believable. (It's possible Mrs. Stoddard sent Mrs. Johnson round to the give the property a once over before the visit.) * TIMELINE: Day 109 takes place. There hasn't been an attack from the Collinsport Strangler for some time now. 0298 Bloopers and continuity errors * When Elizabeth and Carolyn are talking in the drawing room, after Carolyn tells her mother she is not sure what is troubling her, Joan Bennett pauses and looks offstage. It appears that the expected knock at the door is late, and Bennett starts to ad lib until the knock finally occurs. * Joan Bennett and Anthony George stumble over lines while discussing the deed to the house. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 298 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 298 - Dread Alert0298